


Unexpected Visitor

by ConsultingStag



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingStag/pseuds/ConsultingStag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Lestrade and Mycroft first met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Visitor

The DI was exhausted when he returned to the police station after chasing some lousy criminal. It hadn’t even been because of a case. No, he had just sat down in his favourite café to eat a doughnut when an old lady got robbed right outside in front of it. In the middle of the day. Criminals these days. Lestrade shook his head at this stupidity.

Unzipping his jacket, he walked towards his office and opened the door just to stop in the middle of the doorway for a few seconds. Someone was sitting in his chair with his back to the entrance “Excuse me, but who are you and what are you doing in my chai- office?” Lestrade required to know, barely containing his displeasure at the unexpected visitor. He stepped inside his office. The dark haired man turned around and looked up at him. For a moment Lestrade thought he saw a small smile flash over his features but he wasn’t sure, probably just his imagination. He had never seen the man before.

All he knew was that he wanted to make himself comfortable in his chair and eat a doughnut in peace.

“Ah, finally. I gradually grew tired of waiting. A few more minutes and I would have rummaged in your drawers out of sheer boredom” Lestrade’s mouth hung agape at that. What was this man saying? In front of a detective inspector to that, “No, excuse me. How rude of me. I haven’t even introduced myself yet. I’m Mycroft, Sherlock’s brother. It’s a pleasure to meet you” Lestrade raised his brows in surprise. He hadn’t known that Sherlock had a brother. They didn’t look anything alike. Only the bluntness reminded him of Sherlock.

Though they were both rather good looking, Lestrade had to admit, but not a similar kind of good looking. There characters seemed to be the most alike thing they shared as far as Lestrade could tell from this first impression. The foremost difference there was the vibes they gave off. Mycroft appeared to be more sociable. Compared to Sherlock he seemed to know how to behave at least a bit.

“Well, nice to meet you, Mycroft. I didn’t know Sherlock had a brother,” Mycroft wrinkled his nose at that fact but remained silent “He never really talks about himself. What can I do for you?” Lestrade asked, more amiably this time.

“I thought as much. It would be very unlike my dear brother to mention me. We are not on especially good terms I have to admit to my utter dismay” Mycroft rose from the DI’s chair and gestured him to sit.

“Please, take a seat. I did not mean to take your seat away from you. Albeit I have to say it was rather comfortable” Lestrade found his voice pleasant to listen to. Lestrade sat down in his office chair while Mycroft took the seat in front of the desk.

“What can I help you with?” Lestrade repeated his question curiously before a concerning thought crossed his mind “Did Sherlock do anything?” He didn’t think Sherlock would do anything that required for his brother to come to him, but what other reason could there be? Lestrade was the employee of his brother. As much of an employee as Sherlock ever had Lestrade mused.

“No. Be assured, if he did something stupid I’d be able to take care of it” Mycroft said mysteriously, a smile playing around his well shaped lips and Lestrade unintentionally stared at them. When he realized what he was doing his gaze immediately snapped back up to Mycroft’s grayish, knowing eyes watching his every move. The DI felt his face heating up at the embarrassment of getting caught staring. He cleared his throat loudly.

“What is it then that brought you here?”

“I have a favour to ask of you” Lestrade’s his gaze dropped back to those lips for a split second before he could detain himself from it and he was sure that Mycroft noticed and if Lestrade could trust his eyes then Mycroft’s expression seemed pleased. But that was surely just wishful thinking, Lestrade told himself sighing inwardly.

“Please refrain from consulting Sherlock in matters of your current case”

“How do you know about the case I’m working on?” Lestrade asked flabbergasted. There was no article about it anywhere yet. They hadn’t even talked to with any reporters! Mycroft looked slightly amused at the DI’s confusion.

“Let’s just say I hold a minor position in the British government. It’s my job to know things before other people and moreover the public does” Lestrade nodded, not really satisfied with this vague answer.

“Why do you want me to leave Sherlock out of this case?” Lestrade froze for a moment. This didn’t sound right. He wasn’t even supposed to ask Sherlock for help in these matters but there was no denying that he did far too often.

“I mean why would you think that we can’t solve this case without your brother?” he hurried to reformulate his question. Mycroft chuckled, not answering the question. His grey eyes staring intensely at the DI, sending a shiver down his back and Lestrade prayed that Mycroft didn’t notice.

“My dear brother had a few difficulties in the past with the substance that is involved in this case”

“Oh, right” Lestrade had completely forgotten. He didn’t think Sherlock would relapse but a past addiction still wasn’t something to be taken lightly.  

“Alright, I won’t ask him for help, though I think Scotland Yard can handle this matter very well on its own” Mycroft seemed satisfied with that answer and nodded approvingly.

“Good. I appreciate your understanding, Lestrade” the way Mycroft let Lestrade’s name roll of his tongue made the DI wish to hear it again. Maybe in a different context.  He quickly dismissed this thought. This was Sherlock’s brother after all. There was no telling how alike their observant and deducing skills were. But he really could listen to his smooth voice all day long.

“You’re going already?” the question left Lestrade’s lips before he could stop himself and felt himself turning red once again.

“I’m afraid I have a meeting in a little while which have to attend, but it would be my pleasure to invite you to dinner tonight. Are you free this evening?”

“Yes!” Lestrade said a little too enthusiastic “I mean I don’t have any plans” Mycroft’s face lit up, making Lestrade’s heartbeat quicken.

“I’ll pick you up at your place at eight” Lestrade nodded eagerly, not trusting his voice anymore. God knows what he’d say if he opened his mouth.

Mycroft stepped closer and, leaning over the desk, whispered “I can’t wait for tonight” in a deep husky voice, making Lestrade shiver.

The DI stared baffled after Mycroft as he left the office without another word.  On the doorstep he turned around once more and gave Lestrade a bright smile before making his way through the police station and Lestrade simply sat there, trying to grasp what had happened.

Sherlock’s brother had just asked him out!


End file.
